


A'Maze'ing (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Deal [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Torture, Neutral pronouns for Mazikeen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Alec conoce un nuevo amigo en el infierno.





	A'Maze'ing (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A'Maze'ing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478926) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



> En este capítulo hay un juego de palabras que en español pierde el sentido, el título es A'Maze'ing porque Alec junta la palabra Amazing que es asombroso o increíble con el nombre de Mazikeen, por eso una de las frases que veréis en el capítulo.

Alec no estaba nervioso cuando salió de su habitación. Era una habitación blanca, en el sentido de que no estaba asignada a alguien que necesitaba un castigo.

Su padre le había dicho que se quedara allí, pero estaba aburrido y, bueno, no todos los días uno podía explorar el infierno.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a caminar, echando miradas furtivas en las habitaciones y haciendo una mueca por algunas de las cosas que veía pasar en algunas de ellas. Tenía preguntas, pero había desobedecido a su padre y, bueno, su padre era el Rey del Infierno y el Castigador, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida castigando a los pecadores, ¿qué le haría por su mala acción?

Se detuvo cuando abrió otra puerta y se quedó helado cuando la Demonio que torturaba a la mujer se detuvo y lo vio allí.

La Demonio inclinó la cabeza y luego lo invitó a entrar en la habitación.

Lo hizo tímidamente, esperando que lo castigara a pesar de que Lucifer le había dicho a sus Demonios que no le toquen.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, niño?" Preguntó, inclinándose para mirar fijamente a los ojos de Alec, las manos donde están las rodillas.

"Yo ... yo ... estaba aburrido en mi habitación". Tartamudeó.

La Demonio se detuvo, pensando, antes de enderezarse y luego le tendió la mano a Alec para que la agarrara, "Ven conmigo y te enseñaré algunas cosas".

"Yo ... yo ... no sé si debería, me dijeron que me quedara en mi habitación". Dijo en voz baja, nervioso y moviéndose sobre sus pies.

La Demonio lo miró fijamente, "Entonces te llevare a tu habitación".

Alec vaciló, "¿Qué ... qué hizo?" Preguntó mientras miraba a la mujer que la Demonio había estado castigando.

La Demonio miró a la mujer que había estado castigando.

"Hizo muchas cosas para merecer el castigo". Le dijo "¿Te gustaría ayudar?"

Alec miró a la Demonio, "Está bien". Dijo suavemente.

La Demonio sonrió, "Ven entonces."

Se acercaron a la mujer, la demonio dio un paso atrás y le entregó a Alec un cuchillo, "¿Qué sabes sobre ellos?"

"S-soy un cazador de sombras, sé cómo matar a los demonios". Dijo Alec.

"Ah" Dijo la Demonio "Entonces, déjame enseñarte cómo herir a los humanos".

Y así, Alec comenzó una educación diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Horas más tarde, Lucifer vino a buscar a Alec.

"¡MAZIKEEN!" Gritó cuando entró en la habitación donde estaban la Demonio y Alec, "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

"Enseñando a tu hijo". Dijo mientras se dirigía a Lucifer "Debería saber estas cosas".

Alec rebotó con entusiasmo, "Mazikeen me estaba enseñando a castigar a las personas".

"¿Es eso lo que estabas haciendo?" Preguntó Lucifer, mirando primero a Alec y luego a Mazikeen.

Alec asintió con entusiasmo, "Estaba aburrido en mi habitación y Mazikeen decidió dejarme ayudar".

"¿Te has divertido?" Preguntó con escepticismo.

"En realidad no." Admitió "Pero tampoco me gusta cazar demonios y tengo que hacerlo de todos modos, al menos estoy aprendiendo algo en lugar de mirar cuatro paredes en blanco".

Lucifer miró hacia donde Alec lo miraba fijamente antes de mirar a Mazikeen.

"Muy bien." Suspiró "Puedes quedarte con Mazikeen".

"Gracias, Lucifer". Sonrió encantado, "Mazikeen ha estado asombrosa al enseñarme". Se detuvo para mirar a Mazikeen. "¡Me gusta! Voy a llamarte Maze a partir de ahora porque eres asombrosa. Gracias por enseñarme".

Mazikeen parecía sorprendida, al igual que Lucifer.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó vacilante.

La Demonio frunció el ceño antes de asentir lentamente, "Pero solo tú puedes llamarme así, niño".

"Gracias." Le sonrió a Mazikeen, antes de seguir a Lucifer a su habitación.

Mazikeen los vio irse.

"Maze." Susurró "Maze porque soy asombrosa".

La Demonio sonrió, incluso cuando se volvió hacia su víctima mantuvo su sonrisa durante varias horas de trabajo.

Mazikeen nunca antes había tenido un apodo, los Demonios no tenían vínculos de ese tipo, había pensado que el hijo medio humano de Lucifer causaría problemas, que sería inútil, pero tal vez se divirtiera con el niño.

Sí, le enseñaría al niño, aprendería todo lo que pudiera enseñarle y, si llegara el momento, el niño estaría listo para hacerse cargo del puesto de su padre.


End file.
